Ice Solves Problem
by alexadru
Summary: Lucy has a problem that frustrates her greatly. Following Mirajane's advice she tries to solve her problem and a certain ice mage also gets involved. Wrote this because it's also the GrayLu week. One Shot.


AN: Here is something a bit different from what I do. Enjoy.

**Xxx**

Lucy Heartphilia was annoyed. She was in her room looking at herself in the mirror trying to see if anything was wrong with her. After nearly half an hour of searching she couldn't find anything. Then why was it that on her last mission, which was a seduction mission, her sex appeal failed horribly. She was aware of her own body, she knew she was cute so she asked herself. How is such a thing possible? Worst part of this whole thing was that damn cat laughing at her whenever he got the chance.

Frustrated by this, she went to the guild to try and find some answers from a very honest and reliable source in the form of one Mirajane Strauss.

"I don't get it Mira-san." She sat at the bar, drinking her favorite strawberry milkshake. "Not one time since I know myself had my sex appeal worked. Am I really that unattractive?" She complained to the white haired girl behind the counter.

"Of course not Lucy, I think you're very cute." Mirajane answered with her signature smile present on her face. "Maybe the people you tried to seduce were too old or maybe they weren't interested." The barmaid said leaning over the counter to talk.

"I don't know." The blond said unsurely. "I don't think age matters that much, look at our master. Show him a picture or two with girls in bikini and he'll be all over them without missing a heartbeat. And I seriously think the rest I've tried to seduce were all uninterested." She let her head fall on a table as comical tears started pouring from her eyes. "I can't believe this, I'll be the laughing stock of that stupid cat for the rest of my life."

Looking at her figure, Mirajane was laughing nervously. "Now, now Lucy. I'm sure someone will appreciate your beauty." Mirajane's expression then changed suddenly as an idea formed inside her pretty head. "I think I may have a way of helping you." She said with an edge in her voice, an edge that Lucy didn't like but she was willing to try anything at this point.

"What do you have in mind Mira-san?" The celestial mage asked.

"Well, all this time you've only tried to seduce strangers, right?" The blond haired mage thought about this for a few moments before nodding. "In that case, why don't you try it on someone who you know, like friend or a guild member."

"I don't know Mira-san, do you think it will work?" She asked unsurely. She never did try to seduce someone she knew so maybe Mirajane had a point.

"Of course I am." She answered happily. "Now who should you try and seduce?" She trailed off as she looked around the guild, her eyes stopped on one person and a smile formed on her face. "Why don't you try on Gray over there?" She said pointing somewhere behind her.

"Gray?" Lucy questioned. She turned around and looked at the area the barmaid pointed at and true enough, at one of the tables Gray Fullbuster was sitting by himself looking quite bored. She wondered why wasn't he in a fight with Natsu, that is what he usually does.

"Yes, Gray." Mirajane confirmed. "I think it's perfect. Not only do you know each other but you're even on the same team. You won't get a better chance than this. Now go on and get him." She cheered on.

Lucy though about this for a few seconds before she made her mind and got up on her feat. "Okay, I'll do it." She said with determination in her voice as she started making her way to the ice wizard. As she approached him, she started analyzing his outside appearance. First thing she noticed, he didn't have a shirt on, nothing new about that. She started with his body and like most Fairy Tail mages, his body was muscular and toned. His face was handsome too with his dark raven looks that would sometimes get in his face, giving him a somewhat exotic look. Then there are his scars which he got them from his numerous fights, they actually made him look even more handsome in Lucy's opinion.

Lucy cleared her head as she arrived at Gray's table. "Hey Gray, how are you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Hearing his name, the naked boy stopped whatever he was doing and turned to look at the source. "Hey Lucy, I'm fine thanks." He answered returning her smile.

Lucy took a seat next to him before continuing with her plan. "So what have you been up to lately? By now, you and Natsu would have butted heads for some stupid reason." She asked.

"Nothing much really." He said simply. "Just relaxing a bit now that we have a break from missions."

Lucy nodded as she started thinking how should she begin her personal mission. She figure a direct approach wouldn't hurt. "Hey Gray, can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?" Gray answered not taking her eyes off of her..

"What do you think of me?" She watched him looking for an unusual reaction. However, she got none of that, the raven haired mage kept a straight face.

"Think of you?" He questioned. "Well you are a good friend, nice, brave, caring, a little loud sometimes and a little bossy too, but overall a nice and enjoyable person to be around." He answered honestly without missing a beat. "Also, you're pretty damn cute too." He added after a pause, his lips twisting in a smirk.

Lucy smiled hearing the first part of his answer but the rest made her heat up a little as she started blushing slightly. But she soon recovered, this was her best opportunity to test her sex appeal and she won't let it go to waste. "Really now, you think I'm cute?" She asked crossing her arms under her breasts making them stand out as she leaned into him.

Gray made no move against her advances as he felt her skin come in contact with his own. Looking at her face, he saw how she was blushing slightly, this only made him grin. "Of course." He answered confidently as he raised a hand at her face. "You have such pretty hair, soft skin, gorgeous eyes and a body that makes every girl jealous." He started playing with her hair, his fingers twisting in her golden locks.

Lucy felt herself heat up even more. She didn't expect her plan to go like this, Gray wasn't supposed to respond like this, never mind playing with her hair. However Lucy couldn't deny how good it actually felt. Hesitantly, she raised her own hand and placed it on Gray's managing to stop it from moving.

In front of her, the ice wizard's grin was even wider. Playing with the blond girl was so much fun he couldn't resist it. Her reactions only gave him more ammo to use against her. "You're face is kinda red Lucy, I think you may have a fever." With that, he leaned in closer to her making sure his forehead connected to hers feeling the heat in her face. "Yeah, I was right, you are just _hot_." He said in a husky voice.

The way his words came out of his mouth sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She could feel herself burning at the touch of the ice mage. If she could see her face now, she had no doubt it would be not much different than Erza's hair. She was so embarrassed, her mouth could barely form words. It didn't help when Gray brought his hand to touch her lips, breaking her from her thoughts.

"These are also hot." He stated simply as he also put an arm around her back bringing her closer. "Want me to cool them off?" He then started leaning towards her, closing the distance between their lips only stopping when they were less than an inch away. He enjoyed teasing her, he enjoyed feeling her tremble in his arms, he could feel her anticipation, he could feel her wanting more.

With his lips so close to hers, she could feel how cool they were and she wanted to taste them. Her whole body was burning and she ached for something to refresh her, to make her lose all the heat. The raven haired mage that was keeping her captive in his arms was exactly what she needed. She grabbed his shoulders to try and bring him closer but he wouldn't budge, she felt like screaming, he was still teasing her when they are so close. Just as she was about to lean and press her lips to his, he suddenly closed the remaining between them.

If she was honest, Lucy did imagine herself kissing the ice mage on at certain times, but what she was feeling now was far beyond anything she imagined. Jolts of pleasure were felt as his cold lips cooled of her entire body, it was a strange feeling but she loved it. She could still feel the blush on her face but his time it was present for a different reason.

Just as quick as he crashed his lips on hers, he removed them leaving her numb. Her body was cold and she felt sweat roll on the back of her neck. Slowly releasing his neck and moving her hand to her face, she could feel how flushed her face was as her body tried to regain a normal temperature taking deep breath of air

Observing the results his actions had on the girl, Gray grinned once again. "If you need more cooling off in the future, you know where to find me." Gray then got up and started heading to the guild entrance leaving the celestial mage to recover and make sense of what just happened to her.

As he exited the guild building, Gray started on his way home a smirk on his face as he made a mental note to thank Mirajane for her help.

**Xxx**

AN: This one shot was unplanned, I literally decided two hours ago to write it. The story is supposed to fit the GrayLu theme of Day 5 - Seduction. I don't actually ship Gray and Lucy but I thought it was a good opportunity to try and write something different, like romance. It'll help me in the future with my main story 'Scales of Death'.

Still, it is my first time writing something like this so I don't expect it to be much good. Be sure to tell me what you think in a review. Also I may do random one shots or small stories from time to time.

Bye.


End file.
